The New Students
by Sailorjj07
Summary: CLAMP School Detectives Three new students have arrived at CLAMP school. Who are they? What do they want? Why are they there?
1. Meeting Your Match

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

1. Meeting your match

A/n: I've started another one!! Yay!! This is a CLAMP School Detectives fic! Hope you like!! This chapter will be long so bare with me please.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~Actions~**

(Me!)

It was the middle of a new year and the CLAMP school was in an uproar. Three new students from America would be arriving this very day and they were told to be very intelligent, very rich, and very good-looking.  The High School Division was in the heart of this uproar, since they didn't know how their Student Council Board would take it. Ever since Nokoru Imonoyama got into high school as a freshman, he had influence over everyone. When Suoh Takamura and Akira Ijuin got there as well the school board became theirs and they were once again in charge of the school. Just like in elementary. Nokoru, a 17 year old junior in the 11th grade, was president. Suoh, a 16 year old sophomore in the 10th grade, was secretary. And Akira, a 15 year old freshman in the 9th grade, was treasurer.  All three boys had grown taller and better looking. And they were still the talk of the schools.

"Hi Akira!" A group of girls chorused as the freshman walked down the hall. The boys grumbled as he walked by and some smiled at him. Akira waved a hello to the people in the hallway and continued on his hurried walk to the High School Board office. He burst in the door and then shut it behind himself, "Chairman!"

Nokoru looked up from his huge stack of paperwork and smiled at Akira,"Akira! Did you bring any sweets with you?" Suoh, who was standing next to Nokoru making sure he did **all **his paperwork, sighed and rolled his eyes at his chairman's sweet tooth.

Akira smiled, but shook his head, "No Chairman. I didn't bring any sweets. But I did bring news. You've heard about the three new students that are coming to our division right?"

"Yes, I have. But the Chairlady hasn't put any information about them on our computer yet."

"That's what I came to tell you. The Chairlady wants us to go meet them."

Nokoru smiled, "She does? I guess we have to obey her wishes. Where will they be?"

"In the front of our High School Division building."

"I guess we should be on our way then."

Akira nodded and the three boys left their office and went to the front of the building.

**~In Front of the High School Division Building~**

 All the girls on their way to school cried a blushing hello to the three and a huge group of girls gathered around to talk to them.

"What are you three doing out here?" One girl called over all the other voices, who nodded in agreement.

"Waiting for the new students." Akira answered, politely. A couple of girls swooned, when they heard his voice.

"Really? Do you know who they are?"

"We have no clue." Nokoru replied, with a charming smile. This time all the girls blushed and swooned; a couple even fainted.

"When are they getting here?"

"They should be here............soon. Here comes a helicopter. I think it's going to land!! Everyone move out of the way!!" Suoh cried, hopping up and standing in front of Nokoru. All the girls screamed and ran away inside of the school. The helicopter, as Suoh anticipated, landed right in front of the school. When the blades finally stopped spinning and the door was held open by the pilot of the plane, all the girls came out of the school.

Nokoru stood up with a welcoming smile on his face and began to walk to the helicopter door with Suoh and Akira. Akira smiled at the pilot, who gave a brilliant smile back and then turned back around to help a person out of the helicopter. A healthy manicured female hand came out and took the pilot's. A girl, with dark brown eyes and black hair to her back came out. She had almond shaped eyes and cream colored skin, which had a healthy pink tinge to it. She had a CLAMP school uniform of black and white on except it was above the knees instead of below. She smiled at Nokoru and then turned around to help another girl out of the helicopter. The next girl had red hair to her waist and beautiful hazel brown eyes with gold flecks. Her skin was also cream colored, and her eyes were almond shaped as well. She wore a CLAMP school uniform that was shorter than the other girl's and showed off her long legs. She smiled at everyone in the area, her brilliant eyes taking everything and everyone in. She had two suitcases in both hands and handed one to the other girl. The last person to come out of the helicopter was also, a girl. She had short silver hair that went to her neck and ice blue eyes. She had cream colored skin and almond shaped eyes, just like the other girls. She wore a CLAMP uniform with a short sleeve blouse instead of a long-sleeved one, and her skirt was short like the 2nd girls. Her suitcase was in her hand and she had a soft smile on her face.

Nokoru and the girls that had been inside stared in wonder. The red-head smiled at Nokoru and he smiled back charmingly. With an elegant bow, Nokoru took her hand, "I am Nokoru Imonoyama. I am pleased to meet you."

The girl smiled and spoke in perfect Japanese, "And I am Mai Alverton from America. I am also pleased to meet you. I take it you are the High School Chairman I have heard so much about?" Her voice was like a skillfully played flute, and Nokoru found himself interested in her.

"I am."

"Well then," Mai said, removing her hand, "we have matters to discuss."

"Such as.....?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Before that I'd like to introduce to you my two cousins. Or rather they'll introduce themselves." Mai turned to the other two girls, her eyes smiling with amusement.

The silver haired girl strode up to Nokoru, who took her hand when she held it out. Her Japanese was just as perfect, "I am Sagumi Emerson, Chairman." Sagumi's voice was very melodic. It was not as high pitched as Mai's, but it was definitely female. Akira's eyes flickered between Sagumi and her cousin, but then rested on Sagumi.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Sagumi removed her hand and picked her suitcase back up. She stood next to her cousin and looked at the two boys behind Nokoru. Akira and Sagumi's glance crossed one another's and Sagumi found herself staring at him. Akira smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Nyoko Irving, Chairman. I am pleased to meet you. Can I ask who those two behind you are?" Nyoko's voice was very breathy and every word she spoke seemed to flow like she was reading a well-written poem. Her Japanese was perfect as well and it sounded like she was Japanese. Her dark brown eyes flickered to the two behind him and rested on Suoh. _'I have never seen someone with amber eyes before...'     _

"Of course you can. These are my two companions and under-classmen, Akira Ijuin" Akira bowed and smiled, "and Suoh Takamura." Suoh bowed with a soft smirk. The group smiled at one another and Nokoru found himself staring at Mai.

"If you'll follow Akira, please, we'll give you your schedule and show you around the school." Nokoru said, nodding to Akira. Akira smiled back and began to walk inside the school, with the rest of the group following.

**~In the High School Division Office~**

"This is scrumptious! You must give Sagumi the recipe so she can make it for us at home! It's been such a long time since Sagumi made pineapple upside-down cake for us!" Mai cried, taking another forkful of her cake slice. Sagumi blushed but continued to eat.

"You cook?" Akira asked Sagumi, who was sitting next to him. Sagumi nodded shyly and took a sip of her tea.

"What have you been rated?"Akira said, turning to look at her.

"I haven't been rated yet.....I'm supposed to be in a cooking contest with you, so they can rate me." Sagumi replied, taking another sip.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Akira took a sip of his tea and replied, "Really? That'll be so much fun! Promise not to go easy on me, ok?"

"Ok." Sagumi smiled at him and Akira unknowingly blushed and looked back at his cake. Mai watched the two with interest and smiled at Nokoru, who was watching them as well. 

Nyoko giggled and Suoh looked at her. She glared at him and then turned and looked at Mai, who was talking to the Chairman.

"So, Miss. Mai, tell me about yourself. I like to get to know everyone I meet."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

"Ok. Well...I'm the richest girl in America. My family has the highest net value in America. I am 16. My two cousins are also my protectors. I think we should challenge yours to a match one day. What do you think, Nyoko? Can you take on Suoh?"

"Maybe. I've never seen him fight before."

"I don't fight girls." Suoh said, with sternness.

"And why is that? Are we too weak or something?" Nyoko narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I just don't believe a woman should fight."

"I'll fix you of that." Nyoko said, with a frown on her face.

"Now, Ny, calm down please. He hasn't tried to harm me, so there's no need to take offense."

"Whatever." And with a "humph" Nyoko turned to the window. Suoh stared at her with disapproving eyes. _'Women didn't need to fight that much. There is always a male around to fight for her, right?' _ But the look in Nyoko's eyes told him differently. She was a bodyguard, just like him. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that.

"And what about you? Do you have anything special about you? Besides your smile and your beautiful eyes, of course." Nokoru said, with a charming smile. Something inside him told him to impress this girl, even though she seemed hardly impressed by his compliments.

"Chairman, you flatter me. But yes, there are special things about me. I came to this school because of this in the first place. The schools in America aren't challenging enough for us three. I tried several schools in Europe and so did my cousins, but we can't seem to find one. So my mother suggested that we go here. I hope to find this school and the people here a challenge." Mai finished her statement on a serious note; her eyes twinkling mysteriously. Nokoru was immediately intrigued and decided to keep an eye on this girl. Mai tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Nokoru, who answered with one of his own.

_'They're flirting!!' _Suoh, who had never seen his Chairman in action, was surprised at this. The Chairman hardly ever showed interest in any girl more than usual. It's true; the Chairman had had a couple of girlfriends, one in particular, the prettiest girl in school. Though he hated to do so, Nokoru had the Chairlady dump her for him, so he didn't have to do it. But that was beside the point. Suoh had never seen his Chairman flirt with anyone and he realized that he really was a very skilled man indeed.

Sagumi stood up suddenly and strode to the window, "We don't have flowers like these where I lived in America." 

"Why not?" Akira got up, to stand beside her and see what she was looking at. She was looking at the cherry blossom tree next to the window and the many birds sitting on its branches.

"They just didn't grow where I lived. I lived in New York and they were in Washington. Therefore I never saw them."

"Well, you'll see a lot of them now. The horticulture club makes sure we have a lot of them."

"The horticulture club...I might join," Sagumi turned to face Akira,"what do you think?"

"I think you can do whatever you want, when you want to."

"I think I'm going to beat you tomorrow." Sagumi said with a smile. 

"Why is that?"

"You're soft. You think I'm going to be your friend and let you win. You're wrong."

Akira smiled, "Is that what you think? I assure you, if you win, it'll be because you're better than me."

"Ok. You're on then." Sagumi sat back in her seat and smiled at Suoh, who was watching her.

"What exactly were we supposed to discuss?" Nokoru asked Mai.

Mai stood up, with a mysterious smile on her face and her two cousins got up and stood behind her, "I am challenging you, Nokoru Imonoyama. Give me a reason to stay at this school. If not, your school will be considered inferior by the entire nation of America. That might not look very good for your school."

Sagumi pulled a glasses case out of her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper out of the other one. With her own mysterious smile, she put the glasses on and said, "The terms are simple actually. We stay here for a 6 week period. Impress us and we stay for the rest of our school lives. Bore us and we leave, reviewing your school inferior and not fit to go to. It may not seem that serious, but some schools have been closed down because students have left it in search for better learning." Sagumi folded up the paper and put her glasses away. 

Nyoko nodded with a smirk and crossed her arms, "Do you accept?"

Nokoru stood with grace and strode up to Mai, bowing and taking her hand; he let his lips rest on them for a brief moment before straightening himself up, "I accept your challenge, Mai."

Mai blushed, as her skin tingled and burned after Nokoru had kissed her hand. She pulled it away quickly and turned from him to the window, "Where exactly are we staying?"

**~In the Dorm Room~**

"At least they put our room together." Mai said, brushing her waist length hair out. She put it up in a bun and hopped on her bed. The girls were about to go to bed, they were in they're pajamas and everything. Nyoko was still brushing her hair, when someone knocked on the door. Looking at Sagumi, who was staring out the window, Mai got up to answer it.

"Yes?" Mai whispered, pulling the door open. And there in the hallway stood a huge group of girls, in pajamas, with angry looks on their faces. Nyoko looked up from brushing her hair and tied it up into a ponytail. She got up from her chair in front of a mirror and sat on her bed that was facing the door.

"How can I help you all?" Mai said, politely smiling.

"You can help us by leaving." One girl said and all the other choruses with "Yeah!"

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"We heard about you! You're the richest girl in America! It's not like the boys you have over there are good enough, you have to take one of ours too!"

"I assure you that's not my intention."

"Whatever. You and your little friends watch what you do with the Chairman."

Nyoko got up off the bed and stood next to Mai. She gave the girls all a glare and a scowl. She was about to say something, when someone coughed and Akira's face came around the corner, with the Chairman and Suoh not far behind.

"Did we interrupt something? I hope not. Are you all having a party?" Nokoru asked looking around puzzled. The group of girls all sighed and one said, "We were just saying hello."

"Yeah, and they were just leaving." Nyoko said, giving them all a look. The group glared back at her, smiled at Nokoru and then left.

"Oh my gosh. Mai, are you alright?!" Sagumi ran from her spot at the window, where she had been watching as well. She immediately pushed Mai into the hallway and gave her a look-over.

"I'm fine, Sagi, I promise."

"Are you sure? You don't look hurt, but if you are someone is going to pay." Sagumi's ice blue eyes went silver, as she thought about what would happen to anyone who hurt her cousin. Akira stared in wonder at the color change of her eyes and then watched as they went back to ice blue.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Mai assured her, smiling.

"Good. Oh, hi Akira. Ready to lose?" Sagumi turned and smiled at him. Akira tried not to look at her, but the girl was in pajamas and he was a guy after all. He realized the slight curves that were showing through the white tank top and blue shorts that Sagumi wore.

"Akira?" Sagumi said, wondering what he was looking at.

"Huh? Oh. I'm only going to lose if your better than me and that's all I have to say."

"Ok. Good luck." Sagumi held out her hand.

"You too." Akira, who decided to mimic his Chairman, bent over and kissed her hand. As soon as his lips left her hand Sagumi's cheeks warmed with a rosy blush and she smiled even more.

"Suoh...Do you want to have a match as well?" Nyoko, who was leaning on the door post, got up and walked up to Suoh.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to have a match? You think you're so much better than me because you're a guy, but I don't think you are. So let's see. If we have a match, you have to promise not to go easy on me. Ok?"

"I will not....."

"Suoh, I think you should. It might be interesting." Nokoru said, looking at Nyoko then Suoh.

"But Chairman!"

"Do you want to fight me or not, Suoh?"

"No, I don't."

"Fine, I want you to watch one of mine and Sagumi's training sessions and then I'm going to take on all the girls at this school in the martial arts area."

"Fine." Suoh glared at Nyoko and Nyoko returned the it. After glaring at each other for a little bit, Nyoko turned around and went back into the room.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a little mad cause you won't fight her."

"Thanks a lot, Suoh. Now she's going to take it out on me." Sagumi said giggling.

"Will you be ok?" Akira asked, looking at Sagumi's teasing smile.

"Of course I will. I love it when she's mad. It's so much fun to irk her."

"Oh."

Sagumi smiled and then went back in the room, calling a "good night" over her shoulder. Mai smiled at her cousin's retreating back and then turned back to the other three boys, "So what exactly brought you three over here?"

"We just came to tell you the schedule for tomorrow. Sagumi and Akira's cooking match is at 10:00 a.m. After that there is a huge blank spot in our day. We thought maybe you three would like to.....do something, maybe?"

"Well we already are doing something after the match, but you can come if you like." Mai said, her eyes twinkling with that mysterious smile.

"And what's that?" Nokoru asked curiously.

"Sagumi and Nyoko have to train. We were going to look for a training ground. We saw the park on our way here, so were going to practice there. Would you three like to join us?" 

"Yes, we would enjoy that very much. Maybe Akira and Suoh could join in as well."

"Good! We'll see you after the match then?"

"Yep."

"Ok, then. Good night, you three." And Mai turned around and went back into the room.

End Chapter 1


	2. Getting To Know You

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

2. Getting to know you

A/n: Yup! Another happy chapter of romance!! Yay!! Let's go!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own!

"MAI!! MAI!! GET UP! GET UP!!" Mai was driven out of her dream, by a happy loud feminine voice. And whoever that voice belong to was gonna get something thrown at her.

"Sagumi, calm down!!" Mai threw a pillow at her and her hazel eyes opened groggily. Looking around the room, Mai realized she was on target. She had hit Sagumi and she was laying on the floor acting like she had been knocked out.

Then she shot up with a grin, "My match is today!! I think I'm gonna win too!!"

"If you win it'll be a good thing. Then you can rub it in his face."

"I wouldn't do that. Akira is too cute for that."

"What? OH MY GOSH!! NY?! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SAGI JUST SAID?!"

"I heard, Mai. I'm right here." Nyoko came around the corner, from the bathroom, with her hair up in a bun. She had on a knee-length pleated white skirt and a white and black tank top on. She had on a velvet black chocker and bracelet on.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Mai asked, with a sly look.

"No reason."

"I think you have one."

"I do, I'm just not telling you."

"Ny....."

"Don't even, Mai." Nyoko said, blushing.

"I know what it's for!!!" Sagumi said, with a grin.

 Nyoko glared at her, "Remember, we train today."

"And?"

"I'm gonna beat you down, if you say one more word."

"One more word."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nyoko ran at Sagumi, who grinned and ran out the door.

"Only if you catch me!" Nyoko and Sagumi ran down the hall.

"I'll catch you."

"No you won't!!" Sagumi ran around the corner and collided with something, falling to the floor. She smiled sheepishly,"H-hi Akira. What brings you to this area of the school?"

"Are you alright?! I hadn't meant to run into you! You're not hurt are you?!"

"No, I'm fine." Akira offered her a hand up and she took it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Sagumi gave a huge smile and Akira blushed in response.

"So are you ready for today?" Sagumi smile disappeared and a smirk appeared in its place.

"Of course. Are you ready to lose?" Akira replied, smirking as well. Usually this was unlike Akira, but when he was around Sagumi he wanted to join in the play too.

"Are you?"

"In all honesty, I hope we have a tie. I don't want you to lose to me."

"I do too. You're too nice to lose."

"Whatever you say, Akira." Sagumi smiled, and Akira returned it with one of his own.

"Good luck." Akira bowed, like he had done the night before, and kissed her hand once again.

Sagumi blushed, her ice blue eyes meeting Akira's eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "For luck. May the best chef win."

Akira nodded, blushing as well.

"Sagumi! Where are you?! You are so dead!!" Nyoko cried, coming around the corner. She stopped when she saw the two standing there together, blushing.

"Akira." Nyoko nodded, her brown eyes darting between the two.

"Hi Nyoko. I was just wishing Sagumi luck in our match today. I'll be going now. I have to prepare."

"Of course. Sagumi come on." Nyoko grabbed her hand and drug her away, with Sagumi still blushing.

**Later**

"Are you ready?" Mai asked her cousin, smiling as Sagumi put on blue capris and a white shirt with silver writing. She had a blue apron with silver writing on the pockets in her hand. She tied it around her neck and grabbed her blue chopsticks, putting her hair in a bun and sticking them in.

"Of course."

"Beat him, 'kay?" Nyoko said from the doorway, waiting on the other two.

"I'll try my best. That's all I can give you."

"And that's always been enough for us." Mai replied, walking out the door.

**In the High School Division Student Council Office**

"Akira, do you think you'll win?" Nokoru asked, sitting in his big office chair in front of his desk.

"I might and I might not. It just depends on how good Sagumi is."

"Oh really? Is that why you were gone this morning? Because of Sagumi?"

"N-no Chairman, of course not!" Akira replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes, it was! Suoh! Did you hear that? Akira's got a new girlfriend! It's about time; ever since Utako got transferred you haven't even looked at anyone. Until yesterday when Sagumi got here."

"If I looked at anyone, I was afraid I'd like them too much, and then I'd have to break up with them as soon as Utako comes back." Akira replied, buttoning the jacket of his chef's uniform.

_'He doesn't know she's not coming back.' _Suoh thought, feeling bad for his friend. Utako was never coming back; everyone knew it, except Akira. He had to come to that realization when Nagisa left with her friend.

"Well don't be. Maybe if you try, you might find someone better for you then Utako." Nokoru said, smiling at his friend.

"Chairman, it's time to go." Suoh said, looking at his watch.

"Akira! Let's go!"

**In the kitchen stadium**

The kitchen stadium was built mainly for Akira's lessons, but occasionally a college student or professor would challenge him and they would have a cooking match there. It was recently built last year, when Akira was in 8th grade and needed something to do. Home Economics was for every grade was taught there as well.

The kitchen stadium was filled with the entire student body, all the teachers and even some of the people who live on the CLAMP Campus. Akira's mother was sitting on the front row, smiling at everyone. When Suoh and Nokoru sat down beside her, on her right and she smiled at both.

"Hello you two. Have you come to see my Akira cook today?"

"Yes, ma'am. We came to support our friend."

"I'm glad."

Nokoru looked towards the door and saw a red head walking in the door. It was Mai and he knew it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself from you wonderful presence. It was very nice talking to you."

"Of course dear. Have a nice day!"

Nokoru and Suoh got up and Nokoru made his way to Mai.

"I see you've found me already." Mai said, smiling.

"Allow me to take you to your seat." Nokoru said, offering Mai his arm. She took it and tossed her hair over her shoulder still smiling. Suoh extended his arm to Nyoko and was surprised when she took it. She smirked, seeing his surprise. Suoh straightened his face immediately and walked behind Nokoru, who was talking to Mai with a smile on his face.

"So you're surprised? Why?" Nyoko whispered quietly, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Because..." Suoh replied, not really wanting to talk at the moment.

"I don't seem like the type to take help from a guy, right?"

Suoh said nothing.

"Well I do, when it's required, but don't get too happy about it, Suoh." Suoh shivered on the inside when Nyoko said his name. The way she said it...it just made him feel something he never felt with Nagisa. He didn't know what it was yet, but as soon as he figured it out, he would try to get rid of this feeling Nyoko gave him. Suoh could already tell it wasn't a good thing.

_'I must not think that way about this girl! She's just someone who I must associate with all the time...because the Chairman is starting to like her cousin. I can already tell. This can't be good.'_

"Suoh? Where are we going?" Nyoko said, realizing they were leaving the regular seating area.

_'Down a dark hallway so I can....AHHHHHHH!! Stop that!! What is wrong with me?! Why am I having these bad thoughts of her?'_

"Suoh?" Nyoko turned to him, stopping.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Suoh said, starting to walk again. Nyoko knew he was lying, but since he had made her mad earlier, she stopped caring.

"We're going to the student council board seats. We can take you up there as guests." Suoh told her, catching up to Nokoru and Mai.

_'And show you off to the rest of the student body. She's so beautiful, she'll draw lots of attention...There I go again. What is this feeling I'm getting for Nyoko?'_

"Oh ok." They went up some stairs and the walked down a dark hallway with a lot of light at the end.

"Welcome to the student council seats." Nokoru said, walking into the entrance and leading them to four red velvet seats in a corner. The other student council members had gotten really quiet when the group walked in, but by the time they were seated, Nokoru and Mai were swarmed with questions and people. Nyoko sat next to Mai, eyeing them suspiciously; making sure no one touched her in a way that was improper. Suoh watched the group as well, making sure Nokoru was alright before staring at Nyoko.

_'Her eyes are the prettiest brown I've ever seen in my life. How come I never noticed all this stuff before? If they were always this beautiful, how come I didn't notice it 'till today? When I saw Nagisa, I noticed every beautiful thing about her, but then again she was willing to let me see it. Nyoko hasn't been until now. Even with her looking so watchful, she's beautiful.' _Suoh's eyes scanned her face and then fell on her lips. That brought a whole new array of thoughts.

_'She has Nagisa beat with the way her lips look. Nyoko's lips look so kissable....I want them now...' _Suoh shook his head; he had to get those thoughts out of his head.

Nyoko, on the other hand, realized he was staring at her, but refused to meet his gaze. _'I wonder what he's looking at? I know he's staring at me, but what about me? Wait...I'm not supposed to be thinking stuff like that! Only weaklings think like that and I am not one of them! I'm a fighter! A bodyguard! I'm not supposed to feel anything! But why did my heart beat so loudly when he offered his arm? Why did my hands shake and my heart skip a beat when I took it? What's going on with me?!'_

"Ny? Nyoko, look! They're about to start! There's Sagumi and Akira!!" Mai cried, getting out of her chair and pointing down to the kitchen stadium behind the glass. Nokoru got up and stood beside her, looking at Sagumi and Akira as well.

Nyoko got up also, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She went to the window and watched as Sagumi walked out of a door with Akira behind her. Nyoko watched as Sagumi smiled at everyone and then waved at Mai and Nokoru.

"Is she always like that?" Suoh asked, coming up behind Nyoko and going to the glass to stand beside her.

Nyoko blushed, but tried to hide it, "Is she always like what?" Her voice shook slightly and she took a deep breath to steady it.

"Happy, when she should be worried."

"We all do that. Put up fronts. Sagumi replaces all her feelings with happiness and softness. Mai replaces hers with charming smiles and comments. I replace my feelings," Nyoko turned and looked at him, "With a mask of no emotion."

"I do the same."

"I know." Nyoko replied, her hand gripping the rail in front of the glass. "I've seen you do it since I got here and I realized..."

Suoh nodded and finished her sentence, "We're just alike."

"Almost. I fight because I have to. You fight because it's your family occupation."

"You have to?"

"Yes, I have to. If I don't...my family will be in danger. Mai has enemies. Deadly ones. If I leave her alone, even for one second, she'll die. I can't let my cousin die!" Nyoko slammed her fist against the railing, putting her head down. Her shoulders started to shake.

Suoh placed his hand over Nyoko's fist and her trembling stopped,"Nyoko, I'll help you. I'll help you protect Mai."

"You will?"

"Yes. Nokoru's in danger a lot, but at the rate those two are going, they'll be together all the time anyway." Nyoko unclenched her fist, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I think I like you, Suoh." Nyoko smiled softly at him and blushed when she got a smirk back.

"I know I like you Nyoko. But don't think I'm going to be all open around everyone else." Suoh said, rubbing his thumb against Nyoko's. He decided right then that he liked the feel of her skin.

"I won't because you know I won't be open." Nyoko replied, turning away from him to look out the window. Suoh smiled at her and then turned to watch his best friend cook against Nyoko's cousin.

End Chapter 2**__**


	3. The Danger Begins

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

3. The Danger Begins

A/n: I haven't updated in a while, but since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"I can't believe it was a tie!!" Sagumi cried, when the culinary battle was over.

"I can. Your cooking is very very good. Much better than my own." Akira replied, smiling at her. Sagumi blushed and smiled back, taking her apron off. She threw it in her room and then came back out in the hallway.

"Thanks! Now where did Mai and Nyoko say they were going?"

"They said to meet them at the park." Akira said, walking ahead of Sagumi so he could show her the way.

"Ok!" Sagumi cried, slipping her arm around his. The two linked arms and walked together to the park.

"You're going to fight in a skirt?" Suoh was asking Nyoko as they walked up.

"I can do what I please. And there are shorts under my skirt anyway. Don't look and you won't have to worry about it." Nyoko replied, rolling her eyes at him. Sagumi giggled and Akira just watched her.

"Are we gonna train anytime soon?" Sagumi said, as her and Akira stood next to the two. Nokoru smiled at Mai, who smiled charmingly back at him.

"Are you two ready?" Mai said, her green eyes shining brightly. Nyoko and Sagumi ran into place, one standing across from the other. Mai put one hand between them to separate them.

"Yup." Sagumi said.

"Yeah. Ready." Nyoko replied, going into a fighting stance. She smirked at Suoh, who smirked back.

"Set!" Sagumi added, happily. She slid into a fighting stance and winked at Akira, who blushed.

"Go!" Mai said, moving her hand out of the way. She moved back to where Nokoru and his friends were standing to watch the fight. Nyoko charged at Sagumi and jumped up, trying to kick her. Sagumi moved and pulled a dagger out of the bottom of her capris and slashed at Nyoko, who moved out of the way.

"Do they always fight like that?" Nokoru asked, his eyes still following the match.

"They're just playing right now." Mai said, smirking. Nokoru looked at her to make sure she was telling the truth. She was.

"Your gonna pay for that comment you made earlier." Nyoko said, smirking. Sagumi's ice blue eyes went a very dark blue almost instantly.

"If you can make me."

"Oh, I can." Nyoko replied, jumping up and throwing four ninja stars at her. One almost cut Sagumi and she stopped.

"You're not supposed to be trying to hurt me!" Sagumi cried, her eyes going back ice blue.

"I thought we were training."

"You're still not supposed to be trying to cut my face up."

"Oh whatever." Nyoko replied, throwing a punch at Sagumi. She blocked with one of her arms and waited for Nyoko to throw another. Nyoko kicked her instead. Stopping herself from falling over, Sagumi back-flipped before Nyoko could hit her.

"You're trying to cheat!"

"I am not." Nyoko threw somemore stars at her and Sagumi caught two on her dagger, while the other two hit the ground.

"See what I mean?! That one almost hit me too."

"So?"

"So?! You're trying to kill me!" Sagumi cried, throwing her dagger at her. Nyoko moved and glared at her.

"Now, who's trying to kill who?"

"I don't have anything smaller to throw at you!"

"Whatever Sagumi." Nyoko threw punches at her again, and Sagumi blocked most of them. Nyoko pulled her hand back and threw a punch at Sagumi, leaving her arms red.

"Ow...." Sagumi said, her eyes going that dark blue again.

"Attack me then." Nyoko said, smiling.

"I'm about to." Sagumi ran at her, then turned and knocked Mai over. Nyoko ran to get in front of them, sliding on the ground and picking up Sagumi's dagger before getting there. She held the dagger out and caught about 12 ninja stars with it, stopping them before they got to Sagumi.

"Mai, are you alright?" Sagumi asked, giving her a look over.

"Beside the fact that you knocked me over? I'm fine." Mai said, getting up and dusting herself off. Nokoru was almost amazed.

"How'd you see that coming?" He asked also making sure Mai was alright.

"I saw someone in that tree over there. Nyoko saw them too." Sagumi replied, her eyes still that dark blue color.

Nyoko flicked the stars off of Sagumi's dagger, then tossed it to her, "Go check."

"I was." Sagumi ran to the tree and climbed it quickly, checking it from top to bottom. "They aren't here anymore."

"Good." Nyoko's eyes looked around the area they were in and they narrowed. "Whoever it was, they're still here."

"I know." Suoh said, looking around as well.

"I think we should go to the Student Council Office. It's safer in there." Akira said, looking around as well. He could sense someone watching them, he just couldn't find out where they were.

"Good idea, Akira. Miss Mai, let me accompany you." Nokoru offered his arm, as usual and Mai took it, hiding the blush on her face.

_'It's so hard not to fall in love instantly with this boy! I'm trying sooo hard! But I think I'm going to fail. Please don't let me fail. Not yet. I don't need another messed up relationship, I've already had enough.'_

"Mai, are you alright?" Nokoru asked, looking at the worry in her hazel and gold eyes.

"Oh no. I'm fine!" Mai said, covering it up quickly. Nokoru heard what she said, but her eyes told her otherwise.

"She's lying, you know." Nyoko whispered to Suoh. He nodded figuring as much.

Sagumi and Akira just walked together, not saying anything. Akira knew something was wrong with Sagumi, he just didn't know what. But he would find out soon.

**In the High School Division Student Council Office**

"Mai, sit." Sagumi ordered, and Mai did as she was told. Sagumi left the room, probably to make her something to drink.

"You ok?" Nyoko asked, her checking her over again.

"I'm fine, Ny. Just a little tired."

"Then take a nap."

"Right here?"

"I'm sure Nokoru doesn't mind. I bet he'd actually be honored. Right?"

Nokoru nodded, "Of course. Mai, if you need to rest, go ahead. We'll be quiet so you're not disturbed."

"Ok...." Mai sat in the comfortable chair and closed her eyes. And before Sagumi got back she was asleep.

"She sleep already?" Sagumi asked, holding a chocolate parfait in her hand.

"Yeah, just set it somewhere for later." Nyoko said, motioning toward the side table beside Mai. Sagumi sat there then sat down on the arm of Akira's chair, causing a huge blush to form on his face. _'I'm starting to like this girl so quickly. And I shouldn't. But I am and I'm starting not to care. Her smile is so beautiful and her eyes are so breath-taking, I can't keep this in very long. Her beauty and wits and strength are gonna get me, I just know it.'_

Sagumi was watching the emotions playing on Akira's face and her eyes went back to their regular ice blue. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. Who attacked Mai?" Akira asked, surprised at his own boldness.

"It's a very long story."

"And I have nothing at all to do."

"If you can show me where I can bake a cake, it's a deal."

Akira got out of his chair, offering Sagumi his hand, "I'll show you."

"Ok."

Nyoko gave Suoh a look and he nodded, "Chairman, do you mind being in the room alone? I'll be right outside."

"I'll be fine. Go ahead."

Suoh nodded and got up, with Nyoko not far behind. Nokoru got out of his big chair and sat down in a chair next to Mai. He sat watching her sleep, admiring her face and look.

_'Please don't let me fall in love with this girl. I can't. I have too many other women to worry about to fall for this one. But she's so sweet and so charming and she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life...This is going to be very difficult.'_

**In the hallway**

"What's wrong?" Suoh asked Nyoko, watching the emotions play on her face. It looked like she was struggling with something.

"I....I...." Nyoko said, stuttering.

"Nyoko?" Suoh watched her continue to struggle with whatever she was having problems with. Suddenly Nyoko ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. Tears began to trickle down her face and before Suoh knew what was happening, Nyoko was sobbing.

"Oh Suoh! I thought she was going to be killed! I was so afraid!" Nyoko cried, acting completely different from her regular self. Suoh held her tighter as she poured out her fears in a quiet gibberish that he could barely understand.

"You'll be alright, Nyoko. I'm here."

Nyoko sniffed, looking up at him, "I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that. I was just so afraid...it's so hard to act like I feel nothing. But I have to, for Mai's sake. I have to."

"But you don't have to be that way around me." Suoh said, stroking her hair and wiping her tears away.

Nyoko nodded, "I know..." She sighed as another tear fell form her face.

Suoh surprised her by leaning down and kissing the salty tear off of her face. Nyoko took in a deep breath and when the tear was gone she had a large blush on her face.

"S-suoh..."

"Yeah?"

"If your gonna kiss me, kiss me on my mouth. My face won't kiss you back." Nyoko said, smirking. She leaned in and closed her eyes and Suoh did the same, savoring the feeling of Nyoko's lips against his. Suoh was filled with a sudden hunger to taste her and before Nyoko could protest, he slid his tongue against her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance into her mouth. Nyoko parted her lips just enough so that Suoh could slip his tongue in and the satisfaction of tasting Nyoko flooded all of Suoh's sense, so that the only thing he was thinking about was Nyoko and the way she tasted.

**With Akira and Sagumi**

"What kind of cake are we making?" Akira asked, standing next to Sagumi with his sleeves rolled up/

"A marble cake. I love those."

"What kind of marble cake?"

"I dunno. I like chocolate."

"So why not chocolate and......lemon?"

"Lemon? Do you really want to mix the taste of lemon and chocolate? That might taste really bad." Sagumi said, getting eggs and flour out. Akira got out sugar and a bar of chocolate.

"Sure, why not." Sagumi giggled and took three lemons out of the refrigerator. "Where do all these ingredients come from?"

"They restock the refrigerators every hour, because a lot of people like to cook." Akira said, getting two knives out of one of the drawers.

"Oh. I see." Sagumi got a pot out and turned the stove on. She set the black pot on top and then got a cutting board out, so she could chop up the chocolate. "Are you ready to hear the story? We can work while we do it."

"Sure." Akira took out another cutting board and set to work peeling the lemons. He peeled one and dropped it in a bowl.

"Well you see, almost two years ago, Mai had gone to a school in America. Of course, Nyoko and I went with her as well, but we don't really matter much. Anyway, Mai went to the school in America and she met this boy. His name was Josh K. Circle." (No offense to anyone with the name!)

"Josh K. Circle?" Akira started to put the lemons in the blender.

"Yup. Anywho, Mai and Josh started going out. They had hit their 5 months anniversary when Nyoko and I started to notice bruises on our cousin. One thing we know is Mai is very clumsy when she wants to be, but when she's around Josh she was very graceful. So Nyoko and I thought nothing of it. Mai, of course, didn't tell us what was going on. Until that one day..." Sagumi tossed the sections of chocolate into the pot, stirring it occasionally with a spoon. She had a faraway look on her face, but her smile was still there.

"What happened?" Akira turned the blender on and watched as the lemons turned into a liquid. When he was done he poured the lemon liquid into measuring cup. He started to make the cake batter.

"It was a Friday, on October 2nd, almost two years from today. Mai and Josh had gone out on a date, but when Mai came home, everything from her neck down was beaten and bruised and bloody. He had beaten her and would've killed her, had we not called her phone and told her that it was almost time for her to be home. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. When Mai got home, she had collapsed on the front porch right after she had rang the door bell."

"Why wasn't her face bruised up?"

"He said her face was to pretty. He said he wanted to see the fear and pain in her eyes and he wouldn't be able to see it if her eyes were messed up. So he left her entire face alone. That's why Mai tries not to wear to many revealing things. Some of her scars aren't gone yet."

"Wow..." Akira said, almost missing the bowl he was putting the flour in.

"Be careful." Sagumi said, moving the bowl for him. She smiled and went back to stirring the chocolate. "After Mai was taken to the hospital with multiple body guards, Ny and I went on a man hunt. We went all over the city looking for Josh and when we found him, it took everything I had not to kill him on the spot."

"Why didn't you?"

"He had lots of friends there and they had been waiting on us to show up. And when I say lots, I mean it was like 60 against us two. We threatened him, but he returned it with a threat of his own. He said that now he had to kill Mai because she told us. That's why we travel so much. Yes, we rate schools but we also move because we are getting away from him and his endless budget. That boy has so much money and so many people that work for him. He tracks us and finds out where we are and then we have to leave."

"Hmmmmmmmm......." Akira put the eggs in and then added the lemon. He stirred and watched as Sagumi turned the stove off.

"And that's the story. That's why we train so much and make sure Mai's with us all the time. We fear for her life and so does she, even though she doesn't show it. It's crazy really..." Sagumi looked up, that smile still on her face. Tears were streaming like a river from her eyes, but still she smiled,"Mai still has nightmares of the day he beat her. She cries out in her sleep and screams and cries, and it always breaks me down afterward. I hate for her to be this way. She doesn't deserve it, Akira. She doesn't."

Akira let the spoon he had in his hand rest against the bowl. He grabbed Sagumi's hand and pulled her into his arms. Sagumi didn't sob; she didn't even make a noise, but Akira knew she wasn't done crying yet.

"I know she doesn't deserve it. None of you should have to go through this, Sagumi. Not you or Nyoko or Mai."

Sagumi nodded, the tears still flowing from her eyes. And they stood there together, with Akira holding Sagumi, and the cake long forgotten.

**With Nokoru and Mai**

Nokoru had sat and watched Mai sleep for 30 minutes. It never seemed to bore him. He studied her until he could close his eyes and remember every detail of her face, the way she breathed, the way she sat, everything.

"No...Stop..." The words sliced the quiet in the room. Nokoru looked at Mai's face and saw sweat running down her brow. She gave an unhappy moan, almost like a whispered cry, and her eyes were closed tightly.

"Mai?"

"Stop! DON'T!!" Mai cried, sitting up and opening her eyes quickly. She took in the room and then turned to see Nokoru sitting beside her looking worried. "Where did everybody else go?"

"They went to go check the area. They left me here to watch over you. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine now. I just had a.....upsetting dream." Mai saw the chocolate parfait sitting next to her and started to take a sip. It hurt to swallow because her throat had gotten dry, but she did anyway.

"Would you like to share it?"

"I'd prefer not to, thanks."

"That's fine with me. Did you have a good nap?" Nokoru asked, shifting in his chair.

"I feel alot better now, actually. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 30 minutes."

"I'm so sorry! I bet you had other things to do, and instead you got stuck watching me."

"I have no problem, sitting in a room with a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Mai blushed, "I'm not all that pretty. Please don't say things like that."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Thank you..." Mai looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on the window. She got up and looked down, watching a group of girls walk together. "I can't believe he found out where we were."

"Who is he?" Nokoru asked, getting up and standing behind her.

"My ex-boyfriend. We have a.......history."

"History?"

"He did something bad and got caught. He thought I told on him, so now he's after me. And when he finds me...."

"What?"

"He'll kill me." Mai said, with masked calmness. Her mind and heart were racing, both actions cause by two different things.

"He's trying to kill you...? Is that why Nyoko and Sagumi took that little incident today so seriously?"

"Yes. One wrong move, one unplanned flaw, and I could be dead. Nice, isn't it?" Mai said, sarcastically. She placed one hand on the window, "It's cold. Or maybe it's me..." Mai turned around, a single tear falling down her face, "What do you think?" She laid her head on Nokoru's shoulder, refusing to look at him.

"You're the only male I've ever felt totally comfortable around. You're the only one I feel like I can trust..." Finally Mai looked up, "Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because you know how I feel." Nokoru said, looking into her hazel eyes. The gold flecks really showed up that close to her face, Nokoru decided.

"How you feel about what?"

"You." That one word. That one simple word was all it took for Mai to break. Another tear slipped down her face and then another. Soon four tears had been shed, but Mai refused to let anymore flow.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"How do you feel about me?" Mai asked, smirking in spite of how she felt.

"I'm starting to fall for you. Really quickly." Nokoru could've laughed. He had never been so blunt and open with anyone before.

"Why?"

"Because I like everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Even this?" Mai pulled her shirt up to her bellybutton to reveal the scars she had on both sides. Nokoru got on his knee in front of her, running his finger along both scars, one after the other. Then to Mai's surprise he kissed them both, then stood up and tugged her shirt back down.

"Even that." Nokoru replied, giving her a breath taking smile. Mai threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'm glad."

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Past, Part 1

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

4. The Past, Part 1

A/n: I haven't updated this in a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Sagumi, will you be ok?" Akira asked, pushing the girl away to look into her eyes.

Sagumi nodded and wiped another tear away, still smiling, "I should be alright." She smiled again and then her eyes widened, "The cake!" She ran to the stove only to find it had been turned off.

"I wonder who...Oh yeah!" Sagumi gave him a playful glare, and then rolled her eyes, "I was scared for a second."

"You did it when you....when you were...."

"I know." Sagumi said, giggling and getting back to work. Akira watched her, waiting for the chocolate to be done.

"Sagumi..." Sagumi looked up only to find Akira beside her. He took the spoon gently out of her hand, and turned her to face him. "I promise to help you and Nyoko protect Mai. I swear it on my life that I will never leave you or Nyoko or Mai to fight for yourselves. I promise to be there for you." Through his speech he had taken both of her hands, but blushed and let go quickly when he realized what he had done. Sagumi blushed as well, turning back to the chocolate.

"I'm happy, we came here Akira. Really happy." Sagumi stuck a finger and the chocolate and tasted it. She then licked the chocolate entirely off her finger and then put somemore on it,"Wanna taste?"

Akira nodded and his eyes widened when Sagumi slid her finger into his mouth. The chocolate only added to the taste of Sagumi and Akira had no idea why his head was spinning and his heart was beating so quickly. Heat flooded through him and he unknowingly licked all the chocolate off her finger. His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her finger out. He led her hand to the chocolate and dipped it in again, placing it in his mouth a second time. His tongue flicked up and down her finger, causing Sagumi to blush a very bright red. Heat ran through her almost as soon as his tongue had touched her bare skin, but Sagumi had no clue why. All she knew was that the feeling excited her and she decided then she was going to have to be careful around Akira, before they both lost control of themselves.

_'My mother always said shy boys are the worst ones. But I like it.' _Sagumi let a pleasured sigh escape her before she removed her finger from his mouth. Akira blushed immediately, turning away from her. Sagumi stirred the chocolate thoughtfully, making sure there was no lumps.

_'I'm not supposed to feel this way about Sagumi, but I can't help it! She's made me feel things that Utako never made me feel. Should I be afraid of this?' _Sagumi watched different emotions play on Akira's face, deciding not to comment. She knew what he was thinking about and she also knew she was thinking about the same thing. Sagumi turned the pot off and poured the chocolate into the batter.

"Akira, how do you marble your cakes?" Sagumi asked, taking him from his thoughts.

"I use a knife. What about you?" Akira decided to think about Sagumi later, if he thought about her now, it'd distract him too much.

"I use a tooth pick." Sagumi walked to a drawer and started searching for toothpicks. Akira watched her until he remember where they were.

"Sagumi," Akira said, taking her hand. He led her to another drawer on the opposite side, "They're over here." Sagumi opened the drawer and found a box of tooth picks. She took two out and handed one to Akira.

"Ok, I need a baking pan, some nonstick baking spray and the oven needs to be turned to 350." Sagumi said, smiling at Akira.

"I'll get the pan and the spray, you turn on the oven."

"'Kay!" Sagumi happily set out to do her task and watched Akira as he did what he was told to do. She watched him, taking in the way he walked and moved about, memorizing it. She blushed at her reactions to the boy that was but a year older than her.

"Ready?"

"Yup! Now, this is how you do it." Sagumi took the toothpick and slowly swirled the chocolate and cake mix together. It created beautiful swirls in the top of the pan and Akira watched and copied her movements exactly, understanding how to make the swirls with the tooth pick.

"This way, the swirls are smaller and way more detailed. It looks a lot better than using a knife because they make wider swirls and you have no room to make pretty little designs."

"I see." Akira swirled a little more making a swirly heart in the cake mix. He grinned at Sagumi, who then proceeded to write Akira's name in swirly cake mix. Akira laughed and wrote Sagumi's name under his, and then they stopped to examine their work.

"I think I like it. What do you think?"

"I think so too." They laughed together while Sagumi put the cake in the oven. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"I hate the waiting part."

"I do too. It leaves me with nothing to do and nothing look at. I can't leave cause I may forget about it and if I try to do something else, I still may forget about it."

"I'm exactly the same way." They sat down on the floor in front of the bottom cabinets, one across from the other. "It's exactly 2:15 now."

"Ok."

"So have you had any problems?" Akira asked, slightly surprised at his own boldness. He was getting used to it, almost.

"Any problems with what?"

"Boyfriends."

"Oh that...Well not really. I've never been abused before like Mai, but I did have one particular boyfriend that liked to put me down alot."

"Put you down?"

"You know, he said things like, 'You're so ugly' and 'You're the dumbest girl I've ever met', stuff like that. I dumped him after a day of taking it. I don't handle stuff like that very well."

"I hope you didn't believe him."

"That's exactly why I dumped him. I knew if I stayed with that idiot, I'd start to believe him. And when I felt myself actually thinking it, I dumped him."

"So you believed it for a little bit."

"About an hour or so, yeah. But then I was like, 'I'm not dumb or stupid and if he thinks of me that way why am I with him in the first place?' I dumped him so quick Mai and Nyoko thought he had hurt me or something."

"He didn't did he?"

"No, of course not. He'd be dead if he thought about that." Sagumi's eyes turned almost silver and then went back to its regular color. "So what about you?"

"You don't wanna talk about it? Or you just haven't had a girlfriend before?" Sagumi teased with a grin on her face. Her grin disappeared at the look of sadness on Akira's face and she immediately felt bad for asking the question.

"I did. Her name was Utako and she was three years younger than me. I went out with her from 4th to 7th grade."

"3 years....Wow. That's a very long time. What happened?" Sagumi felt a sudden jealousy to this girl who would be two years younger than her.

"She moved with her best friend Nagasia, who happened to be with Suoh at the time. When she left, I think part of me went with her." Akira's sad expression was still on his face, but it seemed a little brighter.

"Akira..." Sagumi watched his eyes flicker between emotions before he looked down.

"We were always so happy. There was never a fight or argument between us. We liked alot of the same things and we were completely in love with each other. Then one day, she came to me with the news that she was moving and we had to end our relationship. She said she couldn't love me from another continent and she didn't think I could either." Akira gave a bitter laugh here, "For someone who knew me so well, she should've known I could've done it. She should've known I would go to the ends of the earth to see her. But she didn't and she thought leaving me was the best thing for us."

Sagumi just nodded, telling him to continue.

"At first, I simply told myself it was because she moved that we weren't together, but she would come back and we could pick up where we left off. After six months I told myself she wasn't coming back, but I could go to her when I was finished with school. After a year, I told myself to never care for anyone like that again because they'd move and leave me, just like Utako did. But then....I met someone...and she's made me question everything; my morals, my relationship with Utako, my feelings toward both girls...everything. But I think I like actually feeling again instead of telling myself I don't need to feel because Utako might still come back."

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"This girl, who was she?"

"Who is she?"

"Yeah, who is she."

"You."

"M-me?"

"Yes, you." Akira gathered up his courage and pulled Sagumi into his arms. He waited for her to move, but she didn't. She stayed right where she was and sighed happily.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Cause if it were any other girl, I'd beat her up and then try to change your mind." Akira hugged Sagumi tighter, laughing at her.

**With Nyoko and Suoh**

"I think we should go back inside, Suoh. I don't want to stay from Mai too long. She still isn't safe." Nyoko said, leaning her head against Suoh's chest. She felt so at peace in his arms it was amazing to her. Suoh held her tighter, shaking his head.

"I don't want to go just yet. I still don't know anything about you." Suoh answered, smirking at her. Nyoko slid down to the floor and they sat on the ground together.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"That's alot to tell, but I'll tell you a little now. But that means you gotta tell some too."

**With Mai and Nokoru**

Nokoru kissed Mai heatedly, pressing her as close to him as possible, making Mai burn and feel a very fierce passion inside her that couldn't be explained. Nokoru was in excellent kisser, holding the right way and leaning over her perfectly. It made Mai's head spin at the intensity. She pulled away from Nokoru slowly, her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

"Wow." Was all she could seem to get out. Her breathing was still heavy when Nokoru started to kiss her again, putting butterfly kiss all over her face and neck. Mai wasn't used to the type of treatment she was getting, but she liked it alot. Nokoru stayed at her neck, kissing it wherever he could get access to. Mai, who was enjoying herself, know she had to stop him before he left a mark on her.

"Nokoru..." She moved herself away from him and he looked up, passion still in his bright blue eyes. Mai held her arms out to him from where she was sitting on the couch and he fell into them laying his head on her chest and collarbone.

"You're going to leave marks if you keep doing that, you know."

"Yes, I agree. But I was having so much fun."

"I know, I was too. But you just met me and I don't think it'd seem very proper if I walked out of this room with marks on my neck from being in a room alone with you." Mai stroked his soft blonde hair, as if she had done it all her life.

"I know. It's crazy how I feel about you after being with you for two days, Mai."

"I'm flattered, Nokoru. And I hope you know, I feel the same feelings that you do. But I believe it'd be best if we got to know each other a little more before we continue this relationship. It'd be better for both of us."

"You think so?" Nokoru looked up at her face this time, drowning in her hazel eyes with gold flecks.

"Yes. I think it would be best." Mai said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Then let's get to knowing each other."

End Chapter 4


	5. The Past, Part 2

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

5. The Past, Part 2

A/n: I promise, I'll work on my updating habits! I bet I'm starting to get on people's nerves! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Well, there isn't much to tell. Sagumi, Mai, and I, have been together all our lives. We've always been close and when we were five, Sagumi and I were trained to fight, so that we could protect Mai." Nyoko said, leaning against Suoh's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he had a soft smile on his face that warmed Nyoko's heart. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"We didn't really mind the training much until when Mai was 10; someone in our family kidnapped her. It was a training exercise, of course, but we hadn't known that. Mai was crying and screaming when our uncle took her away. And we never heard her. That's when I decided to take my job seriously. I started to train at night as well, until the lack in sleep was noticeable."

"You didn't sleep?"

"I did, but only for about three hours. When I had first started, it wasn't noticeable, and I was able to pull it off. But then I started to sleep in school and my teacher told." Nyoko laughed softly at the memory, remembering how angry her parents were, "I got in a load of trouble, but I still trained a lot more than before. When I told my martial arts teacher what happened, he told me not to let things like that show. He said, 'If you are tired in a battle, you do not want your enemy to know. You must learn how to mask such things and you must learn it now.' So when he told me to learn, that's what I did."

"My mask comes from...me. I've always had it, and there are very few who can get me to drop it."

"Then I'm lucky."

Suoh ran a finger across Nyoko's lips, savoring the feeling of her mouth against his skin, "Very lucky." Suoh wasn't sure where the need to touch her came from, but he was afraid it was very hard to deny.

"I'm happy then." Nyoko smiled softly, trying to fight the blush that was rising to her cheeks. It seemed Suoh had noticed, because his finger moved from her lips to her left cheek tracing the blush.

"Continue, please."

"How can I when you're touching me? I can barely think straight and you expect me to tell a story?" Suoh laughed quietly and removed his finger, pulling Nyoko closer to him.

"Now continue."

"When I was 12, I was stronger than my teacher, as was Sagumi. And that's when our school search began. Not only do we search for schools to rate, but Sagumi and I look for newer, stronger teachers as well. Do you think I've found mine?"

"Maybe."

"Then you will teach me?"

"You have to fight me first. I need to know where you are. Although, I will regret hurting you."

Nyoko smirked, and leaned in closer to Suoh, until they're foreheads were touching, "Don't worry. I like pain."

**With Nokoru and Mai**

"Will you tell me what he did?" Nokoru was still lying on the couch with Mai, with his head resting on her chest. Mai was gently running her fingers through his hair, almost overwhelmed by the warmth spreading throughout her body.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell yet. I haven't even told Nyoko and Sagumi yet."

"So it still hurts."

"You're so very intelligent." Mai said, with a teasing smile. She never knew when she could joke about the things that happened to her when she was younger, but it didn't feel too bad to do so.

"I thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Why don't you tell me about your past?"

"When I was younger, I used to try to save all the females in this campus."

"Save?"

"Yes. Suoh, Akira, and I were known as the CLAMP School Detectives. We solved almost all the cases that were given to us, as long as they were from a woman."

"And what did these cases consist of?"

"Anything from finding out who Suoh had a crush on to stopping a girl from hurting my friends again."

"Hurting your friends?"

"She pushed me off of a staircase and Suoh softened my fall."

"You mean he caught you?"

"More like I fell on him."

"Why'd the girl push you?"

"She was upset with me."

"For?"

"Not talking to her."

Mai looked down at Nokoru to find him smiling up at her, "Honestly?"

Nokoru nodded and grinned, "I was really popular when I was younger."

"And you still are from what I've seen." Mai grinned at Nokoru almost taking his breath away. He reached a hand up to caress her cheek gently and brought her lips down to his.

"You have to most beautiful smile I've ever seen, Mai." He whispered to her before he kissed her gently. Mai smiled against his mouth and decided to throw figuring out the past, out the window. She could hardly think straight anyway.

**With Suoh and Nyoko**

"Shouldn't we be going back in there with them? I doubt they want to stay together much longer." Nyoko whispered a smile on her face. Suoh smiled softly back, making Nyoko blush red.

"You know as well as I that they are enjoying each other as much as I'm enjoying you."

"Did you enjoy Nagisa this much?"

Suoh glanced at the smirk on Nyoko's face and took a step away from her, "How'd you-?"

"I did a little research last night. While the other two were sleeping, I was trying to figure out why all those girls came to our room. Amazing how much the teachers around here know about you three. And how late the stay up. It scared me almost."

"You went around and asked for information on us?"

"You make it sound so bad. No. I was doing my job. I saw you as a potential danger when we first met. I just wanted to make sure what my mind was saying wrong and my heart was right."

"What'd your heart say?"

"That you weren't a danger to me or anyone else. That you would actually be a wonderful thing waiting for me to explore." Nyoko blushed a brighter red then looked at Suoh,"But anyway, I was asking you about Nagisa. What was she like? How long were you two together?"

"Till she was in fourth grade."

"And you were in?"

"Ninth."

"She was...five years younger than you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Nyoko got really quite as she glanced at Suoh's face. He had somehow managed to slip his mask on without her knowing it. So it meant that it hurt him to talk about Nagisa.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"Suoh, please answer me."

"Yes, Nyoko. I loved her."

"A lot?"

Suoh nodded and finally looked up at Nyoko's face. Her mask had slipped on too and he wanted it gone. He wanted to see what she was thinking, but her mask got in the way. Suoh reached out and held her close to him, letting his hand touch her arm. He got that warm sensation again and tried to stop the feeling of need inside him.

"Do you think...Suoh; could you ever love anyone else?"

"I could try. But she has to try too."

"I will." Nyoko leaned up and kissed him again, a bright blush on her face. She had forgotten how shy she actually was, but her shyness would soon go away and she knew it.

**With Sagumi and Akira**

"Akira, look! It's done!" Sagumi cried, moving herself from Akira's arms. He immediately missed the warmth that only she could give him, but pushed that to the side as he watched her face light up happily.

"Can we frost the cake now?" Akira asked, watching as Sagumi placed the cake down to cool.

"Akira! You know we have to let it cool first. We don't want the icing to melt." Sagumi said, taking out two rubber spatulas. She handed one to Akira and then poked the cake gently. "It looks really good."

"Yup. I can't wait to try it."

"Could Utako cook too?"

"Not really. That was my job."

"Has anyone ever told you that could be a major issue in your marriage? Some women can't stand a man that can cook better than them." Sagumi asked, smirking slightly.

Akira grinned at her, "Can I cook better than you?"

"Nope."

"Well then I guess I'm stuck with you." Akira kissed Sagumi's cheek making her giggle happily. She turned around and stuck her finger in the frosting and then touch Akira's nose.

"You're so silly." Then she licked the frosting off his nose. Akira blinked and held back the blush trying to rise on his cheeks. Utako was never like this with him. Yeah, they kissed and hugged each other, but that was about it. Akira had no clue how to react. Luckily, Sagumi saved him the embarrassment. "The cake is done cooling!"

"Then you ice one side and I'll ice the other."

"But you my ice differently that I do. Then what?"

"Then our cake will be unique. We're making this together, remember?"

"Okay." So Sagumi began to ice the cake, the way she was used to. Akira watched her for a few minutes then began to ice his side of the cake, exactly the same way as Sagumi. In a few minutes the were done with the entire cake.

"Now what?" Akira asked, smiling at Sagumi. She smiled back and took a cheese grater out of one of the drawers. Then she began to grate some of the lemon peels that were left on top of the cake.

"Now we can take it to the others!" Sagumi cried, grinning. Akira nodded and covered the cake. Sagumi took out some lemonade they had made earlier and then led the way to the Office.

**With Nokoru and Mai**

"I think it's time for a little snack." Nokoru said, pulling away from Mai. He stood up and sat in his desk, with a smile on his face. Mai just watched him and then turned when she heard the door open.

"Mai, did you rest alright?" Nyoko asked, sitting down by her.

"Yes, thank you. The Chairman was kind enough to keep me company when I woke up as well." Mai replied, smiling at her. Nyoko nodded and watch as Suoh went up to Nokoru's desk and sat on the corner of it.

"Chairman, you behaved?"

"Of course I did, Suoh? Why wouldn't I?"

Suoh lifted an eyebrow, and then turned to the door, which opened slowly to reveal Sagumi and Akira.

"You brought sweets this time, Akira?"

"Yes, Chairman. And I had help from the lovely Sagumi, as well." Akira smiled at Sagumi, making her blush and smile back nervously. She began to cut slices of the cake and handing them to everyone. She also gave them a fork and a glass of lemonade.

"Sagumi, I really think you outdid yourself this time." Mai commented, trying not to lick the fork she had placed in her mouth.

"I agree, Akira, you and Sagumi make a wonderful team. I think they should cook for us more often, Mai. Don't you agree?" Nokoru asked, eating his cake in less than five minutes.

"Oh most certainly." Mai answered, as Sagumi slid another piece of cake on her plate. Nyoko and Suoh gave their quiet approval as well, avoiding each other's eyes. But when their eyes caught each other, they held and soon the two found themselves staring at one another.

"Nyoko, you didn't run into any trouble outside, did you?"

Nyoko's eyes dropped back to her plate in an instant and Suoh turned to look at the smug expression on Nokoru's face. He had seen them.

"No, Mai. Everything was calm."

"That's a relief."

End Chapter 5


	6. A Date?

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

6. A Date?

A/n: I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! Oh my gosh, it makes no sense for someone to be as busy as I have...None whatsoever. Anyway, I'm updating. And I have to say, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions **

(Me!)

"So he promised to be your teacher if you fought him?" Mai asked, brushing her hair like she always did before bed. She grinned at Nyoko in the mirror, who was currently putting on her night clothes in the bathroom. Sagumi bounced up and down on her bed, grinning her face off. She was just so happy; it was clearly evident.

"Yes...I just want to see if there is actually something I could learn from him." Nyoko answered, walking out of the bathroom and

"Do you think there is?"

"There is what?" Sagumi questioned, jumping into the conversation. Mai shook her head and laughed; Sagumi was always spacing out and jumping into the middle of a conversation.

"Something that Nyoko can learn from Suoh."

"Are you sure? That'd be like saying there is something I could learn from Akira!" Sagumi cried out, only to be stared at curiously by her two cousins.

"Sagi, there IS something you could from Akira. Several things. He has a style all his own, as do you. You could both learn from each other." Mai said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Sagumi nodded, and then laid flat on her back.

"Eh, you do have a point, I guess."

"I know I do, Sagi."

"Of course." Mai moved away from the mirror and then walked to her bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in. Sagumi mimicked the action and was soon tucked under her covers.

"I guess we'll just HAVE to see tomorrow." Nyoko told the two of them, walking toward the light switch. But her voice fell on deaf ears, because her two cousins were asleep already. Turning out the light, Nyoko got into her bed with a faint smile. "Good night you, two."

And then Nyoko fell asleep as well.

**The Next Day at 11 a.m.**

"You're really going through with this, aren't you Suoh?" A kid on the karate team was astonished that his superior was actually going to fight one of the new students. He knew they were girls, which surprised him even more.

"Yes, I am."

"But why?"

"You will see soon enough." Suoh gave the boy no more words; his mind was concentrated on the battle. He knew he couldn't let his thoughts carry him away today, because if he did, he would surely lose the match against Nyoko. And he REALLY didn't want to lose.

"Well, I'd wish you luck, but I know you're going to win."

Suoh glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye and then walked out onto the padded floor, where all karate matches were held. He saw Nyoko standing there in the center, waiting on him. There match wasn't school wide news, but Suoh knew it would become so in mere minutes, so he had to make the battle quick or he WOULD lose his concentration, but not because of the reason that we think...Oh no, nothing like that. Suoh would lose his concentration by getting angry at all of the guys that would look at Nyoko in a way that only HE was allowed to, in the way that only HE wanted to.

With these thoughts, Suoh suddenly came to the realization that Nyoko brought about the feeling of jealousy in him and he didn't like it at all.

"Suoh, are you ready?" Nyoko was already about to bow to him as he approached and he saw that she had on black capri pants and a white sleeveless, Chinese style shirt. Her feet were barefoot, like his and her hands were in the correct sign of honor. She bowed and Suoh followed suit, and then they're match began.

Nyoko was the first to make a move, after they had circled each other twice. She ran at Suoh and he was ready to block, but the hit he thought never came to where he was. Nyoko flipped over him and turned in the air to kick him as she came down, but Suoh was ready for her and flipped out of the way of her leg. Nyoko gave a frustrated sigh and began her assault again, with punches and kicks that surprised the spectators.

"That girl is fast!"

"Almost faster than Suoh! Look at the way he actually has to TRY to dodge her hits!"

Suoh heard what the crowd was saying and frowned to himself. His control was slipping and he knew it. As Nyoko's foot came up to kick him again, he caught it, and held her foot up in the air.

"You don't think that's going to hold me, do you?"

Suoh only gave Nyoko a small smile before she kicked up with her other leg and used Suoh's hand as a way to push her feet into the air. She flipped out of the grasp, grinning when her feet landed on the ground. Suoh, who had almost lost his footing, caught himself and tried to keep a large smirk from showing on his face. Nyoko had good training; there was no doubt about that. But his was better and he was going to have to show her the difference.

**Nearly an hour later**

"WOW! You two went at it for 45 minutes! I really thought you were gonna stop when Suoh had Nyoko on her back, but she just got up and kept going at him!" Sagumi cried, throwing fake punches in the air. Akira grinned at her, laughing at her reenactment of the fight.

"I couldn't let Suoh beat me without a fight." Nyoko said, trying not to laugh herself. Her mask was up and her face showed nothing, but her eyes showed how much fun she had had and to Suoh, that was all that mattered.

"Nyoko..." Suoh started to say, however the Chairman had other ideas.

"Why don't we go to the Student Council Office so that those two can take a break and we can have lunch? I was told that Miss Sagumi and Akira made us a lunch today." With an eager twinkle in his blue eyes, Nokoru looked around at the group, hoping they would say yes. The Chairman wanted lunch; he was nearly starving.

"Let's go, I'm about to die of hunger." Mai replied, following the Chairman toward the Student Council Office building.

"We'll go ahead to make sure everything is still warm!" Sagumi cried, grinning and grabbing Akira's arm. She led him away into the building, laughing as Akira finally realized that he could walk on his own.

"Akira! Be careful or you'll run into something."

"If I do, it will be your entire fault, Sagi."

Sagumi fought back a blush at her newly given nickname. She promised herself then and there that no else could call her that. It was a name that Akira had given her and so he would be the only one allowed to call her by it. With a wider smile on her face, Sagumi walked into the Student Council Office, Akira almost directly behind her.

"IT SMELLS WONDERFUL! I'm so hungry, Sagumi!" Mai burst into the door, shortly after Sagumi and Akira had arrived, with Nokoru, Suoh, and Nyoko not far behind. Suoh and Nyoko stood quietly beside each other, and neither said a word, but Sagumi could tell by the look on Nyoko's face that Suoh had made her happy. Very happy.

"Nyyyoooookkkkkooooo! Come here a sec, please!" Sagumi called, from her place beside the tray holding all their food. When Nyoko walked quietly over to her, Sagumi handed her a plate, full of little sandwiches. "Could you take this to Suoh for me? Please?"

Nyoko frowned slightly, knowing exactly what her cousin was trying to do,"Sagumi, don't try to-"

"I'm not trying to do anything, Ny. You did that all on your own. So take the guy some food, would ya? He's going to starve to death if you don't hurry." Sagumi gave a happy laugh at getting to bother her cousin, and then shoved the plate in Nyoko's outstretched hands. "Go already. Look, he's waiting."

Nyoko turned plate in hand, only to find that Sagumi was partly right. He had been watching them curiously, but the moment Nyoko's eyes caught his he looked away, trying to cover up his stare. Nyoko smiled to herself on the inside and walked to where Suoh was sitting, holding out the plate for him to hold, while she sat down beside him.

"What's this?"

"Our lunch. We have to share the plate. Sagumi's orders."

Suoh lifted an eyebrow at that, _'Since when did Nyoko listen to anything her younger cousin said?' _Suoh shrugged after some thought however; it didn't bother him to share food with Nyoko. On the contrary, it was a wonderful thing to do for him.

_'Sagumi is doing that on purpose. She always does stuff like this. Using her food to help us get to guys' hearts. She won't pull that on me this time!' _With a determined look, she waited for Sagumi to call her over as well, but it never happened. Sagumi was dishing out bowls of soup, while Akira stood behind her and poured lemonade. The two bumped once or twice, only for Akira to reach out and keep the smaller girl from falling over. He smiled and laughed with her, feeling more lighthearted than ever before.

_'I never felt this way with her...I'm not nervous or worried about offending Sagumi at all...I'm not worried about anything at all.' _Akira had been lost in his thoughts for some time, when Sagumi caught his attention again.

"Akira! We forgot the sweets! We have to go back and get them!" Sagumi was nearly in a state of panic. What if someone ate the tarts they had made together! Rushing out of the door, Sagumi sped towards the culinary building, with Akira following, in an equal hurry.

**In The Culinary Building**

"Sagumi!"

Akira ran to catch up to the girl, who had long since slowed, and walked into his classroom, watching as Sagumi searched for the tarts they had made.

"Sagumi, can I show you something?" Akira watched as she stopped her search almost immediately, walking over to him curiously.

"What is it?"

Akira smiled and walked to one of the ovens against the classroom walls. Sagumi followed him and watched as he removed what looked like a chocolate cake.

"You made this too! But I thought-"

Akira placed his finger on Sagumi's lips, hushing her, "This is for you."

"It...It's for me?"

"Yep." Akira grinned and watched as Sagumi stared at the cake, running her finger along a corner of the cake and tasting the frosting.

"Yum! It's great, Akira!" Sagumi smiled in delight and then watched as Akira's eyes continued to stare at the cake. Sagumi turned and looked at the cake again, wanting to slap herself for her dumbness as she read the writing on the cake.

In ice blue frosting was written, 'Sagi, go to dinner with me'. Sagumi turned to Akira's blushing face and grinned madly.

"You did all this to ask me out on a date!"

"I was trying to be creative..."

"And you were! It's wonderful! I HAVE to take a picture of it!" Taking out her cell phone and snapping a picture on her camera, Sagumi grinned and then hugged Akira tightly.

"I'll go out with you wherever and whenever you want, Akira. I promise."

"That's a promise I'm going to hold you to, Sagi."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Sagumi hugged Akira tighter, grinning all the while. When Sagumi released him, the two grabbed the tray of pastries and wrapped it up, hoping they would stay warm for the trip back to the Student Council Office building.

**In The Martial Arts Building**

"You are the first person to challenge me so well, Nyoko." After waiting for Sagumi and Akira had gotten boring, Suoh had asked Nyoko to go back to the martial arts building with him.

"That is a compliment right?"

"Of course." Suoh slid into a fighting stance and Nyoko followed. Like promised, she would get a new teacher and now they're respect for another had grown. Suoh motioned for Nyoko to attack him and she did as she was told, watching as Suoh moved from each chop of her hand that she threw towards his neck.

"Nyoko, don't slow down...A constant speed...You are quick, but you slow after the first three attacks...Pace yourself if you must." Suoh caught Nyoko's arm and pulled her amazingly close to him. He smirked at the excited look in Nyoko's eyes and then pushed her away, separating them almost as quickly as they had gotten together.

"Are you saying you don't like being close to me, Suoh?" With a smirk and a lift of her delicate eyebrow, Nyoko fought the urge to grin at the boy who had become her teacher.

"...Try again, Nyoko." Suoh told her, answering her question with an amused smirk of his own. Nyoko nodded, and went at him again, watching as Suoh shook his head. He caught her arm again, "You don't listen very well, do you?"

Nyoko's smirk grew wider, "Or you just aren't paying much attention." Kicking her leg underneath Suoh's feet, Nyoko brought his legs from underneath him. Suoh, now with a smirk on his face, brought Nyoko down with him, surprising her as they both landed on the mat.

"You were saying?"

Nyoko laughed and Suoh felt his heart beat speed up. Nyoko's laugh was musical and delightful, a wonderful sound to Suoh's ears. It was amazing how Nyoko could wipe her entire smile and laugh away; how she could hide her true nature and none would be the wiser.

"Suoh?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Suoh's eyes focused on the girl whose face was over his. _'Wait, how exactly is her face-? Oh no...'_ Suoh finally realized the position they were in and watched as Nyoko got up, obviously catching on as well. She reached out her hand and helped Suoh up, but gasped when he put his arms around her.

"Nyoko...I...have to ask you something..." Suoh said a quiet, soft smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Will you...Would you like to go to the upcoming Karate match with me?"

Nyoko blinked slowly, "But I thought you were IN it?"

Suoh shook his head, "No, I have to sit out...It's my punishment from my mother."

"Your mother?"

Suoh shook his head again, and Nyoko decided to leave the subject alone. She then gave Suoh a gentle smile of her own, "I will go. Under one condition..."

"And that is?"

"You be yourself for me. And ONLY me."

"...Selfish a little?"

Nyoko laughed again, letting Suoh once again hear her delightful laugh, "Very. And possessive too. You don't know what you just asked for."

"I think I have a slight clue..."

Nyoko just smiled more and let herself lean against Suoh, who kept his arms around the girl. He was getting used to feeling her in his arms. And it was the best feeling he had ever known.

**In The Office**

"Nokoru how is it that we are always stuck in the office together? I think they're making it a habit of leaving us alone together." Mai had moved closer to Nokoru and was currently stealing things off his plate, smiling as he watched her eat with an amazing gracefulness.

"It doesn't bother me at all."

"Well it doesn't bother me either, but, I believe that is kind of unusual. Especially for Nyoko and Sagumi."

"Perhaps something else requires their attention?"

"Something else?"

"It is possible."

"Yes, it is." Mai raised a manicured hand to cover her mouth while she yawned, leaning against Nokoru's shoulder. Nokoru smiled and leaned his head against hers. He then reached behind him and slid something in an envelope off of his desk, behind them, handing it gently to Mai.

"Open it."

With a slightly sleepy look and a smile, Mai slid the envelope open carefully, pulling out a white card with gold and red trim. She read the words written in beautiful, golden cursive and smiled as she read the letter over a second time.

"For lunch?"

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Allow me the pleasure of spending the entire day with you tomorrow." Nokoru grabbed Mai's hand, smiling all the while.

"Very well. I will give you the pleasure of spending the entire day with me." Mai smiled and then slowly fell asleep against Nokoru.

End Chapter 6


	7. Dates, Kisses, and the Truth

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

7. Dates, Kisses, and the Truth

A/n: This is the second to last chapter! I want to complete this one! I would say that I'm sorry that it took me so long, cause I really am, but I feel like there's not too much I can say that'll change how much time has passed since I worked on this. You guys are the absolute best though for staying with me and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Nyoko looked at herself in the mirror as Sagumi and Mai giggled excitedly behind her. She stared at the face that didn't look like her own, but definitely was, and fixed a soft pout on her face.

"Awww, come on Ny! It's cute!" Sagumi was the first person to say anything, as Mai watched emotions run through her cousin's eyes. Nyoko just sat with the pout fixed on her face, ignoring Sagumi.

"Nyoko...you look so much like your mother." Mai said, and she watched Nyoko's eyes widen faintly. In Nyoko's head, that was the ultimate compliment. Her mother was a gorgeous woman, beautiful beyond anyone's imagination and for Mai to say that to Nyoko...She tried not to let tears come to her eyes.

"T-Thank you." Nyoko whispered, bowing her head slightly. She took a deep relaxing breath then stood up from her chair, allowing her cousins to get a full view of her outfit for the day. Nyoko wore a dark brown dress that made her chocolate colored eyes stand out. The dress had tasteful splashes of white and mint green, creating a mildly colorful dress that wasn't ridiculous.

"I have to go now."

"Have fun!" Sagumi said, as she walked towards their dorm room door. She opened it and Nyoko strode out, trying to cover up the blush on her face. Sagumi giggled again as she shut the door then ran into the bathroom.

"I'm first!"

Mai just chuckled to herself and laid out on her bed, wondering why Sagumi was so darn happy. She knew something had happened between her and Akira, but Mai was slightly afraid to ask. They had a don't ask, don't tell policy and this was definitely a don't ask, don't tell situation.

"Sagumi? I'm heading out ok?" Mai said, and hearing a loud hum in acknowledgement, Mai got up and headed out of the room. Swinging her red hair over her shoulder, Mai's hazel and gold eyes scanned the empty hallway.

"Where is everyone?" Mai questioned out loud, strolling down the hall. Before she realized it, she was out of her dorm building and on her way to the Student Council Office, even though it was a Sunday.

A few students sat in clump under trees, but for the most part the school was nearly empty. Mai sighed as she went inside the building, nodding at some of the younger chairmen and their officials.

"Ms. Mai!"

Mai turned around as a fourth grader ran up to her. The girl was a bright blonde with great big blue eyes, and Mai smiled, knowing at first sight that this girl was a sweet person.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Mai, Chairman Imonoyama isn't in his office right now, hehe!" The girl's big blue eyes were wide and happy, sparkling in the slight sunlight streaming into the lobby.

"Oh? Do you know where he is?"

"Well of course! He sent me to get you, silly!"

Mai found a soft smile crossing her face. The girl made it hard to not smile with her. The girl held out her hand, and looked at Mai expectantly.

"Well, come on then, Ms. Mai. I would hate for you to be late, after all. The Chairman trusts you into my care." The girl took Mai's hand before she had time to answer, and soon the two were off, taking Mai down a set of stairs, into an elevator into at the center of the building and after that another set of stairs. Finally, they came to a door, and Mai stared at it in awe. The door looked really old fashioned with a keyhole that looked like it needed an actually golden key to open it.

"Here"

The blonde girl took a soft pink ribbon off of her neck and put it around Mai's, and at the bottom of the ribbon was a heavy golden key.

"Wow, it matches your eyes, Ms. Mai!"

Mai couldn't think of an answer for the girl at the moment; she was too busy looking at the key. The blonde smiled and gave Mai a gentle push towards the door.

"Go on ahead. He's right down there."

Mai nodded, and took the necklace from around her neck, inserting the key into the hole and softly turning the door knob. She pushed the door open and was surprised at the sight that awaited her.

**With Nyoko**

"I want you to meet my mother."

Nyoko almost passed out in the limo. Suoh wanted her to what?! Was he joking? Nyoko tried to keep the look of panic off of her face, but failed horribly at it and instead got a chuckle from Suoh.

"Nyoko, you're worried?"

Nyoko was quiet, looking out the window thoughtfully. Suoh softly reached for her chin, and turned her face to his, wanting her eyes on him.

Which they were. Nyoko's eyes roamed Suoh's face before she let her chocolate eyes meet his amber ones. The look on his face told her he was sure; he wanted her to meet his mother.

"Suoh, I-"

Suoh placed his mouth over Nyoko's, not even letting her finish. Nyoko gave a soft gasp, not expecting his kiss, but definitely not upset about it. She felt Suoh's grip on her chin tighten just a little before he pulled away, giving Nyoko time to breath.

"She'll love you." Suoh said, and then he gave Nyoko a smile. Nyoko felt a blush rise to her face at Suoh's smile - it was so sexy, and amazing, and just...everything Nyoko had hoped it would be and more. She had always gotten slight smiles from him, but never one this big. She nodded softly and then turned back to the limo's window, holding Suoh's hand in her own.

"What type of woman is your mother?"

"You'll see when you meet her." The amusement in his voice was very hard to miss.

Nyoko only sighed and went over all of her manners in her head, hoping her mom had taught her all the right Japanese courtesies.

**With Sagumi**

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, pleeeeaaassseeee! Oh baby! Don't go!"

Sagumi was singing at the top of her lungs over the shower, and as she got out, she sang just as loud over her hair dryer.

Sagumi was just extremely happy today. She and Akira were gonna go on a date together for the first time, just the two of them! Giggling to herself, Sagumi sang even louder if that was possible. As she got dressed in a soft blue skirt that flowed to the ground, she wondered where they would go. She had only agreed to go on a date with him, but that didn't mean she didn't have a say in what they did. It just depended on Akira really.

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feeeeelll tonight! It's hard to let it go!"

There was a knock at her door as Sagumi sprayed perfume on her wrists and neck, then dabbed some behind her ears. The knock got louder as she walked towards the door, still singing.

"Hoollldd me! Whatever lies beyond this mornninngg, is a little later on!" Sagumi swung the door open, smiling widely. "Yes?"

"Do you always sing so prettily?"

Akira stood in front of her, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue vest, with a white undershirt. Sagumi blushed and ran to turn off her music, hoping to hide the red on her face. Akira smiled at Sagumi while her back was turned to him. He hadn't meant to surprise her, but her singing really was lovely. Sagumi shut the radio off and grabbed her purse, smiling nervously at Akira. Now that he was here, Sagumi wondered exactly what they would do.

"Thank you. I try hehe."

Sagumi tapped the foot of her slightly heeled shoe on the floor and then looked up, smiling at Akira. She then stepped very close to him and re-tied the ribbon underneath his collar. It was so cute there, replacing what should've been a tie, but it looked really good on Akira.

Akira smiled as Sagumi retied his ribbon-tie for him, and tried to fight the blush off of his face. He had been rushing around his dorm room insanely to get to her on time, but now he was glad that he had been in such a hurry.

"So where are we headed?" Sagumi asked, looping her arm with Akira's. He smiled at her and led her down her hallway, not saying a word.

**With Nyoko & Suoh**

"Your house. It's..." Nyoko stared in awe at the large house, nearly mansion, in front of her. It looked like a dojo, but it was huge in all rights and Nyoko had never seen anything so very pretty. As the large wooden gate opened up for the two of them, a small smirk crossed Suoh's face.

"Nyoko, I want you to know that I brought you here because...well because I really like you." Suoh's soft voice nearly floated away on the wind, but Nyoko heard Suoh's confession as he pulled her closely to him. Nyoko nodded mutely, before Suoh pulled away.

Was that a light of mischief in his eye?

"Well, let's go then." Suoh took hold of Nyoko's hand and began to walk into the front driveway with her. The two walked on for a few feet and Nyoko realized with every step, Suoh would look back at her, almost nervously.

Now, Nyoko was worried. She couldn't tell if Suoh was just messing around with her, or if something was really about to be wrong.

She never got a chance to ask though, as the ground began to shake below them. With wide eyes, Nyoko watched as the ground behind them began to fall away into a pit filled with spikes.

"What kind of-? Suoh, what is going on?!"

The smirk was back on his face and Suoh took off, smirking at Nyoko, "I'm you're teacher, right? Make sure to keep up, my Nyoko."

"What? Suoh, you can't be-?!" As a patch of ground fell away behind Nyoko's right foot, Nyoko glared at the boy she liked so much, "You just wait!"

Nyoko flipped away before the patch she was on fell into the bed of spikes and using her momentum pushed herself up into the air, closer to the front of the house. She barely had time to rest because as soon as her foot touched a spot of ground, the piece became a panel that sunk into the dirt below. Suddenly, Nyoko heard a rushing noise and ducked out of the way as two arrows came speeding by her head.

She hadn't been expecting this. Of all things to be prepared for at Suoh's house, this wasn't it. Kicking up her feet into a toe-touch as two arrows came zooming near her ankles, Nyoko flicked her ankles and pushed her slip on heels off of her feet, landing onto the ground with bare feet.

"You're getting closer!"

The female voice at the front door surprised Nyoko, but she barely had time to react. A short katana fell to the ground in front of Nyoko and she yanked it out of the ground, swiping at two arrows coming at her back.

Seeing that the coast was finally clear, Nyoko ran forward, almost to the front steps. However, she stopped and looked around, something alerting her mind to danger. Holding her sword above her head, she deflected a dagger and then a barrage of kunai knives, before rolling onto the first step, and then jumping up beside Suoh's mother.

Breathing heavily, with her dress dirty and sweat dripping down her forehead, Nyoko bowed low to the ground in front of Suoh's mother, using the katana as a way to help her stay up. Nyoko could feel her whole body and shaking and surprisingly, Suoh was nowhere to be found.

"Greetings...mother."

**With Mai & Nokoru**

"Nokoru? Nokoru, are you down here?"

Mai found herself in a beautiful sitting room, much better than the Student Council Office. Everything in the room was a soft blue, with dark mahogany wood creating a truly elegant air about the room.

"Mai? Oh, you came earlier than I thought you would." Nokoru had on a dark maroon turtle neck and a pair of dark grey slacks. It walked over to Mai with a glass of lemonade in hand, and took the hand she offered, kissing her fingers slowly.

It gave the red haired girl a bright red face. Mai tucked her one gold strand behind her ear, and blushed even more when Nokoru released her hand. He smiled brightly at her and took a hold of her elbow, guiding her further into the back of the room. Soon the two of them where in a bright kitchen with white and yellow tiled floor. There, to the right side of the kitchen, was a cute little table for two, set-up with what Mai knew was lunch.

"Chairman, you did all this for me?" Mai asked, sweetly. She was teasing Nokoru, he knew, but he took her to her chair and made sure he was seated before he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Formalities, Mai?" He asked as he pulled away, and Mai blushed again.

"I was just teasing, of course." Mai answered, waiting until Nokoru sat down. He pulled the silver cover off of Mai's tray and his own, before he placed them on the near the sink.

Mai tried to hide the gasp at what awaited her. It was Mai's favorite!

"Nyoko told me." Nokoru said, as he sat down, picking up a ham and cheese half. Mai picked up a half as well, and bit into it, grinning as mayo spilled into her mouth.

"Nokoru, you never cease to amaze me." Mai said, trying her hardest not to smile widely as she ate. Her mother told her it was rude to talk with food in your mouth.

"It's my pleasure to do so, Mai. You never cease to bless me with your presence, so I had to find a way to pay you back, of course."

"Pay me back? You sound as if you owe a debt." Mai said, eating some of the salad on her plate.

Nokoru swallowed his bite of ham and cheese, looking at Mai with deadly serious eyes, "I'm already in debt to the parents that created something as beautiful as you, Mai. Now, I'm in debt to you too, because you found it in yourself to be here with me."

Mai's blush was cherry red, and she looked down into her plated before taking another bite of salad and smiling widely, "Then you must have the world's most awful credit."

She heard Nokoru choke on his food slightly, and then his delighted chuckle filled the entire kitchen with its sound.

**With Sagumi & Akira**

"Sagumi, don't eat it so fast, you're gonna-!" Akira watched as Sagumi downed an entire cup of ice cream in ten seconds flat. He watched as the girl shivered from a brain freeze, but smile despite herself.

"Oh that restaurant was just the best, Akira! You're so great at finding places like that!" Sagumi gushed, looping arms with Akira again. Akira finished his cone slowly, unlike Sagumi and she just watched him as they walked, blushing as she saw soft pink moving around the ice cream. She looked away after staring for a few moments, and looked around them.

"Now where are we going?"

"To see an American movie." Akira told her, smiling widely. He noticed a few girls from school walking near them, whispering among themselves, but he didn't care. He had Sagumi and she was all he needed.

"Ooohh, really? I love those! They're so different sometimes." Sagumi cried, getting excited at the mere mention of the movies.

"I know. Mai told me."

"Oh really? She shouldn't just spout out my information like that." Sagumi pouted slightly, as she walked along with her arm looped with Akira's. He laughed softly and led Sagumi to the theatre, but stopped as she looked around.

"It's empty?"

"No, not at all."

Even though the door was barred up, Akira lead Sagumi to the alley beside the theatre, in which a door sat ajar, as if waiting for the two of them. With a soft chuckle, Akira led Sagumi into the side door, and then shut the door behind him. Sagumi nearly squealed as darkness enveloped them, and then gave a soft gasp as a hallway of white lights came on overhead. Akira smiled, taking Sagumi down the empty hallway until they came to a door with the number "2" overhead.

"Ah, here we are." Akira tapped on the door twice and without warning, the door opened for him, ushering the two into a totally empty theatre. The screen was huge, but the room was smaller, almost like a private viewing room.

"Wooooowwwww." Sagumi said, her mouth forming into a wide O shape. Akira nodded and took Sagumi to a middle row, where popcorn and drinks were already waiting for them at a red clothed table. The popcorn was fresh and hot, with a small glass pitcher of butter next to it.

"Akira!" Sagumi whispered excitedly, pressing a soft kiss to Akira's cheek before she dashed over to the table. A velvet loveseat sat facing the screen behind the table and Sagumi plopped down on the short couch, nearly bouncing with joy.

"This is soo neat!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sagi."

**With Nyoko & Suoh**

"My, my. You are a remarkable young woman. What is your name, child?"

Nyoko nodded and got off of the ground, holding her head up as high as she dared. She could feel the strength almost radiating off of Suoh's mother; Nyoko knew she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against her.

"Nyoko Irving, ma'am."

That was when Suoh appeared. Nyoko saw him walk up behind his mother, bowing to her before his gaze fell on Nyoko.

He wanted to tell her that she was at the height of her beauty when her breath was coming out in spurts, that the look of adrenaline rush in her eyes made his blood boil. He wanted to tell her how badly he wanted to kiss her slightly parted lips, but Suoh kept it all to himself. However, the look in his eyes was enough to make Nyoko blush; Suoh wasn't shielding anything.

"Oh? Suoh, you're out here too? How was your trip, darling?"

"Fine, mother."

"Well that's great. Now, Ms. Nyoko, let's get you cleaned up and to lunch; we'll wash your dress for you."

**Hours Later, With Mai & Nokoru**

"Nokoru...? Wake up."

Mai sighed as she received no response. Sighing she leaned over the young man sleeping in her lap and kissed him fully on the lips. She smirked as he began to kiss her back, instantly awake from the contact.

"Someone's knocking on your office door."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, the little TV that says 'Office' underneath it, maybe?"

Nokoru laughed and got up, going to a desk to operate the intercom. There were two girls standing in front of the door, but he couldn't tell who they were by the black and white screen.

"Hello?"

"Why Chairman, since when did you refuse entrance into your office?"

Nokoru's eyes widened at the voice and Mai watched as his eyes went to her's immediately. Pressing the putting to speak, Nokoru muttered something like "I'll be right up" and went to put his shoes back on in a hurry.

"Koru, what's wrong?"

"Mai, call your cousins and make sure they stay as far away from the school as possible. Don't let them come here at all." The worried look on Nokoru's face scared Mai a little bit; she had never seen it before. She nodded and also began to put her shoes back on, getting her cell phone out of her little purse and following Nokoru out of the door. He had taken his cell phone out too, and as they rode on the elevator, the two delivered the message.

**With Nyoko & Suoh**

"Stay away from the school? But why? We have to come back soon, Mai, it's already 9 o'clock." Nyoko looked down at the kimono she wore while she spoke to Mai on her cell phone. Mai had called her nearly urgently, almost sounding worried. Nyoko had panicked until Mai had told her she was with Nokoru.

Now she wondered why on earth she wasn't supposed to come back.

"Will you tell me why? I would like to know-! HEY!" Nyoko cried out as a kunai slammed into her cell phone breaking it into several pieces.

"Suoh! Your traps just broke my cell phone!" Nyoko said, standing up from her mat. She had taken a small nap and had just been sitting there listening to Suoh swinging his wooden katana around, hearing his grunts and breathing patterns.

Suoh came around the corner with a wide smirk, "I'll get you another one, Ny. I promise."

Nyoko still pouted, "You better, Suoh."

"I promise, Ny." Suoh took a step closer, closing the distance between them and planted his mouth down on her's. Nyoko smiled pleasantly, and then sighed disappointingly as he stepped away.

"Come on, we should be getting back."

"Oh yes. About that...Mai said not to come back."

Suoh stopped in mid-step, "She said what?"

"Not to come back."

"Did she say why?"

"No, she wouldn't say."

"That worries me."

"Me too. Let's go back anyways." Nyoko said, taking off the socks and sandals she was kindly given. Suoh nodded and left the room to change back into his normal clothes as well. He dodged a torrent of daggers before he made it safely into his room.

As he stepped out of the room, back in his normal clothes, Nyoko was about to knock on the door.

"Let's get back soon, Suoh. I'm really worried now." Nyoko said, and Suoh nodded. He was worried as well. For them to say something like that, without a reason? No something wasn't right at all.

"Yes, let's go."

**With Sagumi & Akira**

"Oh that was so fun! First the movie then the arcade? Akira, you know just what I like, don't you?"

Sagumi and Akira were pulling into the driveway in front of the girl's dorms as the two spoke of their day. Sagumi had had lots of fun and was very happy, and Akira was pleased with himself. He had planned a good first date for himself and Sagumi and he hoped many would follow.

"Well you can't give me all the credit. Remember, Nyoko and Mai told me something's too."

"Still, it was the best date I ever went on!" Sagumi cried as the car slid to a stop. Akira got out and held the door open for Sagumi, who grinned and hopped out, hugging Akira as soon as she was free of her seatbelt. Akira laughed as the girl hugged him happily and then held her hand as he led her to the door of the girl's dorm building.

"I meant what I said, Akira. That was the best date ever."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sagi."

Sagumi grinned and hugged Akira again, this time however, her eyes softened and she pressed her mouth to his softly. Well, it was softly at first but as Akira's hands slid to her back to hold her closer, the kiss got warm, making Sagumi giggle softly as Akira kissed her slowly. Again, he was savoring the taste of the happy girl in his arms.

"Akira?"

That voice...

_'Oh my God, that voice...'_ Akira felt all the color drain away from his face as he pulled away from Sagumi's warm lips, turning towards the door of the girl's dorms.

Sure enough, as she stepped into the light, Utako stood staring at the two, while Akira felt his body go cold.

**With Nyoko & Suoh**

"You weren't supposed to come back, Nyoko!" Mai cried as the two stepped into the office. Nokoru's eyes looked extremely sad as he looked at Suoh, and immediately he was worried. "Dang it, why can't you just listen to me for once?!"

Mai looked ready to cry and Nyoko didn't even know what was wrong with her. Nyoko moved from Suoh's side to go to her when his hand reached out and stopped her.

"Nyoko, they have something to tell us."

"No, Suoh, I have something to tell you."

Suoh turned around and felt a harsh glare run across his face. In an instant, his mask was up and colder than it ever was before.

"Nagisa."

Nyoko felt her blood run cold. Suoh's ex-girlfriend? That Nagisa?

"I was worried about you." She said, her soft voice sounding beautiful in the silence. Suoh felt the urge to cringe as if her voice burned him. "I sent someone to keep an eye over you three and I got news that these...girls, were here."

Her eyes fell on Nyoko without another word and the older girl glared back, suddenly feeling very annoyed with her.

"What Nyoko does has nothing to do with you, Nagisa." Suoh's voice was cold too; Nyoko turned to look at him as he held onto her wrist. He wasn't looking at anyone but Nagisa. His voice was almost angry, tight, like he was trying to control himself.

"But what she does with you has everything to do with me, Suoh!" Nagisa's voice sounded sorrowful, like she hated him looking at her like that. Tears were already filling up in her eyes, and Nyoko looked down at the ground, refusing to see her.

Or Suoh for that matter.

"You should've thought about that when you moved away." Suoh's coldness was nearly numbing Nyoko as well as Mai and Nokoru, who sat, watching. Mai had moved to sitting in Nokoru's lap; she was upset that this even had to occur.

"Suoh! We had to break up because I was moving! I had no control over that!" Nagisa threw herself on the floor before Suoh's feet and that was when Nyoko let him go. She slowly pulled herself from his grasp and moved away.

Suoh looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what her move meant, but Suoh could feel the coldness swallow him whole. Nyoko refused to meet his face either; she just kept her head down and walked right out of the room.

"Nyoko." Suoh whispered, as the lavender haired girl sobbed her eyes out on the floor by his feet. "Nyoko!" He was at the door in an instant, and that only made Nagisa sob harder. He wasn't calling out her name; it was that other girl's name he was calling.

As Suoh looked out into the nearly dark hallway, he saw that she wasn't there. Nyoko was gone without a trace. With a sigh, Suoh turned to Nagisa silently, offering her a hand to help her stand. No matter how much he disliked her at the moment, he had loved her once and he wouldn't let her sit on the cold hard floor crying. He was too much of a man to do that to her.

"Nagisa, where are you staying?" His question was soft and quiet, making Nokoru grasp Mai tighter around her waist.

_'Thank GOD, I don't have to deal with this...But I feel so bad for Suoh and Akira. The women they're falling in love with versus the women they loved. Such a hard decision...'_

End Chapter 7


	8. A New Love

The New Students

By: Sailorjj07

8. Lookin' for a New Love

A/n: Ok, so this is the LAST chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND STAYING WITH ME! It's been great working on this fic as my skills got better and better. This is truly one of my first works that ended out pretty well.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Akira, I-"

"No, Utako. No." Akira shook his head fiercely, feeling tears come to his eyes. She shouldn't be here. She had hurt him and left like it was nothing. She had told him they could never be together again.

And Sagumi.

Akira looked at Sagumi out of the corner of his eyes. She looked fearful and without a second thought, Sagumi had run off from the scene. Akira could swear he felt a tear hit his face as she ran past him and into the building. That broke him like nothing else.

"Sagumi! Sagumiii!!" Akira cried as she ran up the stairs, ignoring his cries. Tears began to spill down Akira's face and he took off after Sagumi, not even paying any mind to Utako.

She didn't care about him anymore. He wanted Sagumi in his life now.

"Sagumi!" Akira didn't care if he was waking up the entire dorm. He was going to find her and talk to her, and tell her how he felt.

He heard a door slam shut, and realized he had followed her to the roof of the building. Tears were still falling down his face as he pushed the door open. He saw her trail of tears leading up to the fence, and he wiped at his own face before going over to her. Sagumi made little noises as she cried soft groans of sorrow. She was snapping her cell phone shut as Akira tried to think of what to say to her.

"Sagi...Sagumi, don't run from me. Please don't run from me." Akira murmured as he walked up behind her, and pulled her against him. Akira buried his face in her hair, feeling more tears come to his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her, not even for a second.

"She was the one, Akira."

"What?"

"They sent those assassins after us."

"What? How do you know?"

"She told Mai. Mai told me all about it in a text that I just received as I stood up here...They thought we were gonna harm you guys."

Akira turned Sagumi around so he could see her face. He needed to see her face, right now, or he'd be afraid forever. He looked into her eyes and wiped at Sagumi's eyes, before leaning forward and kissing away her tears. Sagumi watched with a teary blush, wondering why Akira was being so affectionate all of a sudden.

"You'd never hurt me, Sagumi. Unless you do what you just did."

Sagumi sniffled, "What?" Her mind was too befuddled to really understand what Akira meant.

"I mean, if you run away from me like that again. Sagumi, please don't ever do that. I can't...I was so cold without you there next to me."

Sagumi nodded, burring her face into Akira's chest, "But she's back."

"I don't care, Sagi. I don't care." Akira stroked her hair softly; saying it over and over again how much he didn't care about Utako being there. "I only want to be with you. Just you. She cut it off with me and she's had her chance. I want you to have yours. I only want to be with you."

"Y-You promise?"

Sagumi looked up and Akira nodded, drawing her as close to him as possible, "I promise. I promise promise, Sagumi. I only want you."

Then he kissed her and all was right in the world for that moment.

**With Suoh**

Once he had seen Nagisa safe in her room, Suoh went to find Nyoko. He just had to find her and tell her what he wanted to.

Nyoko had to know that he would never see Nagisa the same way ever again.

She was too different. Nyoko wasn't quiet like Nagisa was. Nyoko refused to be treated like glass like Nagisa. Nyoko actually kissed him with so much passion it filled him with everything he'd ever dreamed of. They were just connected on a different level than he and Nagisa. Nyoko was a lot like him, but different. She was a woman, she was insecure where he wasn't, she was understanding and she was physical. Nyoko made his blood boil without even knowing it and that in itself put her a rank above Nagisa.

"Nyoko!"

Suoh didn't care how late it was. He was going to find her.

"Nyoko!!"

He had started at the gym, then the practice arena, looking high and low. He didn't care how far he had to go to find her; he would find Nyoko.

"NYOKO!"

"Stop screaming, Suoh." Nyoko was sitting under the same tree that she and Sagumi had practiced under once before. She had an extremely sad look on her face, but she tried to cover it up.

"Ny? Nyoko!" Suoh nearly tackled the girl as he took her into his arms. Nyoko fell back from the sudden weight on her body and they were laid out on the grass, with Suoh's arms still around her like he'd never let her go.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, breathing into her neck. Nyoko patted Suoh's back softly, sighing gently.

"No, it's ok. I'm not very good at handling these sorts of things."

Suoh sat up, helping Nyoko to sit up as well, so that he could hold her better.

"Suoh, you shouldn't be-."

"Nyoko."

It was only her name. All he had said was her name, but Nyoko felt a shiver run up through her spine. She looked up at him and he looked down at her with heartbreaking amber eyes.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

Suoh held his hand out for Nyoko, and took her hand softly. He placed it on the blood vessel in his wrist and she sat with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Suoh, you're warm. And you're pulse is sort of fast."

"That's because of you."

Nyoko's eyes widened, and then softened considerably. She looked almost ready to cry.

"My blood is warm because of you, Nyoko. Whenever I look at you, my heart beats fast than ever before and I want to know why. I want to found out why with you, Nyoko."

Tears spilled down the solemn girl's face and she cried, nearly sobbing loudly into Suoh. He fought a smile as she squeezed him in her near-hysterical surprise.

He still wanted to be with her!

**The Next Day**

"Chairman...y-you have our apologies." Utako said, almost unable to look at Mai's face. Nokoru had his arm around the girl's waist and she was looking off into the distance, trying not to look at anyone specifically.

"Can you tell Akira, that I-?"

"Lady Utako, I don't believe that would be a very wise choice."

"I see." Utako turned to look at Nagisa who was still sniffling as tears slid down her cheeks. The girl was nearly heartbroken, as was Nagisa. Nokoru nodded at Utako as their limo drove up; this was all a part of growing up, in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Utako. They were looking for a new love. They probably were in need of a change...But good luck to you in your endeavors."

Utako nodded and softly pushed Nagisa into the limo, before getting into the car herself.

Mai smiled at Nokoru and squeezed his hand, "You did well, Koru."

"I hope so." He smiled sadly back, and the two of them walked towards the Student Council Office together. "So do you think Sagumi and Akira will make us lots of sweets in their sadness?"

"Koru! You can't just take advantage of them like that! At least tell them it's an outlet for their frustration or something."

Nokoru kissed Mai on her cheek with a bright chuckle. Yes, they were all looking for new loves. And Nokoru was really glad because...he probably found it.

The End!!

A/n #2: There you go! All done!


End file.
